Happiest Man Alive
by VeniVediVici
Summary: Jacob Black is the happiest man alive. No question.


There had never been a man as happy as Jacob Black. Oh, sure, you could try to convince him that millionaires could have whatever their heart desired, or perhaps a cancer patient going into remission after long years of struggling with chemotherapy.

But no, Jacob Black would not be swayed.

After all, he had everything he could ever want in the world: Bella Swan.

His happily ever after had begun a few days after the battle against the newborns; Jacob's injuries had fully healed, and to top it all off, Bella had come to visit him with her engagement ring mysteriously vanished from her finger.

_"I can't marry him, Jake. I just couldn't…" She said, pushing strands of long brown hair out of her face. She looked like a wreck. Dark circles under her eyes, lip chewed to pieces, horribly chewed nails, but to him she looked like a goddess. "Not after that day."_

_ "What changed?" Jacob wasn't trying to change her mind, or act like he was angry for her accepting _his _proposal—which, admittedly, he had been at first—"What made that day any different from any other time I tried to change your mind?"_

_ Her mouth dropped open a little; clearly she hadn't been expecting this question. "I…because you got hurt, Jake; you got hurt, and Edward didn't care that I wanted to visit you because you're my best friend, Jake. He said you were too dangerous for me, and that after we got married, it'd probably be for the best if I never saw you again, and I…I couldn't do that. I just couldn't—" Her voice broke as she said the last few words, and Jacob's stomach lurched painfully as she broke into sobs that rivaled those during what he called _The Dark Days_. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the contact. It had been torture lying on his bed wondering when he was going to wake up and learn that Bella Swan had "died" in some tragic accident._

_ "Oh, Bells, Bells, it's okay. What matters is that you're here now, and that you finally got some sense in that brain of yours."_

_ She gave a weak chuckle. "Jake, it's not funny. I thought I loved him. Can you blame me?"_

_ "Honest answer?"_

_ "No, guess not. But still…I just wanted someone to protect me, you know? Renee never was much of a mothering type; I was always taking care of her instead of the other way around. And Charlie never really learned how to talk around me since I was always with Mom. Edward came along, and made me feel…"_

_ "…wanted?"_

_ "Yeah, but I always felt like he was treating me like a child. I guess hindsight is 20/20. I never noticed it until a couple days ago."_

_ Wait…a couple days? She'd been free of the bloodsucker for that long and hadn't come to La Push sooner?_

_ "Why didn't you come sooner?"_

_ "I was working up the courage. I thought that you would still be angry at me after what happened at the tent."_

_ Jacob laughed, relieved that it was such a simple answer. Of course Bella would be afraid that he'd hate her. She always wanted everyone to like her. She looked up at him with wide brown, tear-filled eyes._

_ "Why are you laughing at me?"_

_ "No, no, silly girl," He said, wiping her tears away lovingly with his thumbs. "I was laughing at how simple the answer was. Here I was thinking that you had run off with some average guy."_

_ She shoved against his chest with a smile. "Stupid boy; haven't you heard? I'm a magnet for the paranormal."_

_ "Ain't that the truth? In all seriousness, though, where does breaking off your engagement with Edward leave us? I really don't think I could live through losing you to another guy again."_

_ "Lose me?"_

_ He blanched. "Uh…well, there aren't four people still left in the pack who haven't imprinted—besides Brady and Collin, of course—there's only three."_

_ "Wait…you imprinted?"_

_ "Yes, I did, and before you freak out and do the whole Bella Swan routine, let me tell you who she is."_

_ Bella withdrew from his embrace and pouted, crossing her arms. "I don't have a routine."_

_ "Yes, you do. You jump to the wrong conclusions and retreat. And I'm looking at her."_

_ "Me? Wait, you imprinted on me?" She said, pointing to herself. _

_ "Why is that so hard to believe, Bells?"_

_ "I thought you said that you imprint after you see her eyes the first time you phase."_

_ I bit my lip nervously. "Normally that's the case, but if you hadn't noticed, none of the girls who were imprinted on were dating anyone at the time of imprinting. My theory is that by you being with _him_ and being conflicted over the choice, you weren't receptive to the whole process."_

_ Bella stepped back, her face scrunched in thought. "I…guess that makes a lot of sense." _

_ "Yep, so now you're stuck with me, and I with you." Jacob teased, pulling her back towards him where she belonged._

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way," and she pulled his head down for the kiss that sealed their fate even further. Jacob's heart swelled with love for this small girl in his arms who shivered at night out of habit, who despised the wet or cold, though somehow Forks had grown on her. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that should she ever want to leave Washington that he would follow. The pack was strong enough without him, he reasoned._

_ But Jacob Black had a feeling that she wouldn't be leaving Washington to live somewhere else._

During the months that followed, a few things changed. Young teenage boys (or girls) stopped spontaneously bursting into balls of fur, due to the sudden disappearance of vampires. To humans, the Cullens had decided to move on to brighter pastures as Carlisle has been "offered" a fancy new job in Tokyo. Who could pass that up? The townspeople reasoned.

Jacob had become a regular at the Swan's dinner table, and vice versa. It became almost second nature for Bella to come down to La Push after a day of working at the diner (Mike Newton's blatant shows of affection hadn't gone unnoticed by Jacob) and cook up a feast with Emily for the pack and guests. Charlie had even become more of a regular due to his budding affection for Sue Clearwater who'd made it clear that he was by no means disrespecting his deceased best friend by making moves on his widow.

He'd also become a common sight to Charlie who'd shook his head with a smile after the first time he saw the two together in Bella's bed. Now, mind you, they hadn't done anything any of those nights. It was out of comfort that they slept together in the same bed. Charlie approved of this relationship a thousand times more than the one with Edward Cullen, who always seemed to be restricting Bella.

The love between Jacob and Bella only grew in strength. They were inseparable, joined at the hip, call it what you will. Kisses always loving, always affectionate, but a seed began to grow. Their kisses often became needier and lust-filled, but they never culminated this side of their relationship until Jacob graduated from the reservation school on time. With help from Bella, of course. She'd re-enrolled him in school and made him work overtime to achieve that diploma. She called it his "graduation present". Let's just say Jacob thoroughly enjoyed it, and the physical relationship that followed. He could never get enough of Bella, or her body.

And then one night, he just couldn't stand the thought of spending another night in separate houses. He had to make her his.

_She was twenty-three, he was twenty-one. He was nearly done with college to get a degree in business, and figured now was the proper time to propose. The only problem Jacob was worried about was her prior engagement to Edward. Despite the fact that she was five years older and five years more wise, she still seemed skittish about the idea of marriage before the age of twenty-five. She didn't want to upset her mother. _

_ Then again, lately she had been dropping hints that she was ready to be married: talking about buying a house, watching _Say Yes to The Dress _and it's spin-offs, sighing about how beautiful Jared and Kim's wedding had been. Yes…Bella Swan was most definitely ready to be married._

_ Jacob didn't have a plan as to how he wanted to ask her. Winging it had always worked for him, so why change now? The only aspect that he wanted to keep was proposing at their driftwood tree that had been the place where they'd consummated their relationship. It held so many wonderful memories of bonfires and laughter that he viewed it as a sort of good luck charm._

_ After a full dinner of chicken breasts coated in bread crumbs and ranch sauce with a side of homestyle potatoes, Jacob tore Bella away from cooing over Sam and Emily's firstborn daughter and they strolled along the beach, swinging their hands back and forth like teenagers. _

_ "Zaya is so beautiful, Jake. She looks just like Emily."_

_ "You want kids someday?" _

_ Bella blushed and looked out at the ocean. "You know, I never really wanted them before. And he never forced the issue. Vampires can't have kids. But now, yeah, I want them more than anything else."_

_ Jacob smiled warmly, thanking the gods that she'd answered how he hoped. The one thing he wanted more than being married to Bella Swan was to see her pregnant with his child. He would love that child, and their mother. "That's good to know, Bells."_

_ She turned to him, puzzled. "Why?"_

_ "You silly, silly girl. Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

_ She only raised an eyebrow. Jacob knew he'd have to reveal his master plan in order for her to understand what he meant. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Bella's eyes widened in shock and tears instantly began to roll down as Jacob took a deep breath._

_ "I'm baring my heart to you here, Bells, and I pray that you won't turn me down. I've loved you since the day you moved to Forks, and it's only grown. Even if we hadn't been slapped with this whole imprint deal, I'd still love you like I do. When I heard about you marrying _him_, my whole world seemed to crash around me. I guess I didn't think you would marry anyone other than me. And I was right. You came back to me, and that's where I always hope you'll be. Bella Swan, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my bride?"_

_ "Yes, Jake. But only if you include a soda in that deal."_

_ Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "Deal, Bells." He slid the wooden band with intricately carved wolves that he'd made himself onto her finger, and kissed it. Sealing the deal. "You've made me so happy, Bella. Honestly."_

_ He cried with happiness, and she joined him. _

Jacob had moved into a small house shortly after announcing his engagement to Bella, and began to prepare for their life together. Repairing the leaky roof and buying furniture that would suit a growing family. Well, not quite growing…yet. He bought chairs and tables and a couch and a bed that he could actually fit in without having to curl up.

Without Bella knowing, he also started the laborious process of carving a cradle for their first child. He had no idea when Bella would become pregnant, or even if she could. He didn't care if it was adoption, as long as she got a baby to love. Naturally, he'd like a child with both of their features, but if the fates decided it was not meant to be, then he'd just have to accept that.

They'd decided that a simple ceremony on the beach was the best way to start a new life together. Bella didn't want an elaborate wedding, or dress or anything like that. She wanted, above all, to be comfortable. Jacob and the other men of the wedding party were dressing in simple white button-up shirts, loose black pants, and barefoot. He didn't know what Bella had decided for the girls, only that barefoot was mandatory. He'd smiled when she told him that she didn't want to trip and die on their wedding day due to high heels. Sure, Alice Cullen could prance around in them and not fall, but Bella Swan had no such luck.

Jared, Quil and Embry were his groomsmen, but it was a toss-up between who to choose for best man: Seth or Sam. Seth was like a kid brother to him, but Sam was his Alpha and father-like figure. It would be fitting seeing as Bella's maid of honor was Emily. Seth would just have to be paired with Leah. Either way, he knew that the day he married Bella Swan, he would finally feel as though he were complete.

The only thing to top it all off would be if Bella got pregnant right after the wedding. Jacob knew that would be too much to ask, and a lot of people would be asking, "Why do you want a child so badly? And at twenty-one?" They just didn't understand. It wouldn't just be _a _child, it would be a child he made with _Bella_. He supposed that she probably wouldn't want to share their life so soon after getting married; it takes time getting used to being a wife, let alone adding the title of _Mother_ to the mix.

Jacob Black was not like the men who dreaded their wedding day, seeing it as the end of their single days. No, for him, that day could not come soon enough. He relished the thought of never leaving Bella's side.

_July 18__th__, 2011, Bella Swan and Jacob Black request that you join them in celebrating their marriage. First Beach. Casual Attire—not t-shirts or jeans, though. Note: Please don't wear any shoes. _

_The last part had been Bella's idea. She figured that if none of the wedding party wanted to wear shoes on a beach, then why would guests? He'd agreed. _

_Jacob got dressed silently as he took in the sight of his old, cleared-out bedroom for the last time. He had a lot of memories invested in this room. Most good, some bad. He and Bella had celebrated their engagement privately on this small little bed, and he'd also had his bones broken on the very same bed. He felt a little anxious at leaving his childhood behind, but also happy in a way. His father would be alone here, but now he could start dating again without worrying if his son was going to overhear any conversation, and perhaps one day, his own child would be sleeping on his old bed. With brand-new sheets, of course._

"_Are you ready, son?" His father asked from the doorway. Jacob finished tying his tie and turned to face his dad. _

"_Yeah, I've been ready for a long time."_

"_I know you have. You've had your heart set on that girl from the minute Charlie told us she was moving here. I'm glad she chose you."_

_Jake smiled. "Me too, dad. I'm so thankful she did. Now we'll get to have the life we were meant to have. No one can break us apart."_

"_I better see grandchildren within the year."_

"_Dad!"_

"_Come on, Jake. Your old man is going to be lonely here, all by his lonesome."_

_Jacob scoffed as he shrugged into his jacket. "Yeah, right. I know old Mrs. Dupree up at the convenience store has her eye on you. And don't worry. I'm sure Sam will let you marry her, too."_

_Billy spluttered, indignant. "Now, what makes you think I want to marry _her_?"_

"_Because, the Black men always have to make a splash sooner or later, and Bella is mine."_

_Jacob made his trek down the aisle with a sunny grin stretched across his face. All these people were here to lend their support and watch him marry the love of his life. Soon, the music began to play, and the pairs made their way toward him, each looking a little cowed at being paired with someone they really didn't want to be near, especially Leah and Seth. The only exception was Sam and Emily, happily married and enjoying each other. _

_Now, Jacob didn't know much about weddings. After all, he is a guy and guys don't like wedding details. But what he did know was that in a few moments, his beautiful bride would soon be walking down the aisle on the arm of her father, who was pleased as pie to be giving his daughter away to Jacob and not…Edward Cullen. When Jacob saw Bella, he felt the breath leave his body. She was absolutely stunning._

_Dressed in a flowing, ankle-length white dress that accentuated her curves and little jewelry adoring her aside from the engagement ring and a veil that shrouded her in white late, she was a vision walking down the aisle. He noticed that she had no shoes on, and that made him so happy for whatever reason. He just knew they weren't heels, and that was all that mattered._

_As Charlie placed her hand in his, he looked Jacob square in the eyes and said: "Take care of her. She's all I've got."_

"_I will, sir. With my life."_

_The ceremony was perfect, and reciting every reason why he loved Bella Swan was the fitting way to end it. It made it more intimate to know that they had written out their feelings and were sharing them for all to hear. And when Reverend Weber said those magic words, Jacob crashed his lips to his wife's—his _wife! _Can you believe it? His wife!—he lifted her up and twirled her around, overjoyed to finally be married to Bella _Black. _God, that felt good to say._

_Jacob Black looked back at his wedding day as the day their lives began._

They'd gone to the Caribbean for their honeymoon, lounging in a beach resort that catered to newlyweds and couples only. He loved her and loved her over again, remembering in the back of his mind what his father had told him minutes before the wedding.

_I expect to see grandchildren within the year_.

Bella didn't know of this statement, nor did she care that they weren't protecting themselves. All she knew that she loved every minute she spent with her husband in this cozy little hotel room miles away from all the worries.

And what Jacob didn't know was that Bella was glad that they'd picked a warm beach resort with plenty of sun because no vampire in their right mind would pick off victims in such a small location.

_Three months after their wedding, Jacob Black was astonished to learn that he'd succeeded. Bella was pregnant with their first child, after all. He was ecstatic, and knew his father would be, too. When she'd first told him, he'd bent down and reverently touched her stomach and kissed it._

_The pack was overjoyed. They'd always hoped that Jacob would win the girl and get his happily ever after. Now, with a new wife and child on the way, they were sure he'd achieved it. Jacob knew it could only get better._

_He loved her baby belly. He was constantly touching it, stroking it, kissing it and talking about everything to their baby. Jacob heard the heartbeat before any doctor could, and reveled in feeling the fluttering motions the baby made inside Bella. He was going to be the perfect father, he vowed. Bella had smiled, and told him that he wouldn't be perfect, because that didn't exist. He would simply have to settle for being as good a father as he could. _

_Seeing it on a screen brought both to tears. It made the idea that they had created a life all the more real. Bella said that she'd never seen a more beautiful sight, and Jacob reluctantly agreed. He looked at her every day and saw his vision come alive. She might bemoan the swollen ankles or morning sickness, but this was everything Jacob had been working for. He had the American Dream. _

_She grew bigger and bigger, and Jacob took pictures every day. He bought baby books and toys and showed them off to Bella. When he unveiled the crib he'd painstakingly made for her, she'd cried and held him close to her. "It's perfect. It's so beautiful."_

_He reminded her that perfect didn't exist. It was as good as it could be without attaining perfection._

_Jacob Black eagerly looked forward to the day of their child's birth._

And as he held his tiny newborn daughter, he knew then that he could die right then and be the happiest man in the world. No question.


End file.
